The Best Dαmn Thing
by Helenna 'Uchiha
Summary: Dedico estα cαnción α αlguien que se encuentrα αquí presente. Escuchα bien, Sαsuke— dijo ellα, y el fruncio el ceño. —¿Que diαblos trαmα?...  UA. Otro Song-fic xD'


**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. Son las grandes obras de _Kishi-sensei_ y _Avril Lavigne_, respectivamente.

**x**

•

**x**

**T****he Best Damn Thing**

— ¿Y eso no te desespera?— le pregunto una rubia a una chica de cabello rosado frente a ella, y la última antes de contestar rodó los ojos.

— ¡Claro que si! A veces me dan ganas de darle un golpe, pero un buen golpe Ino. En serio— musito.

— Y a quien no... y hablando del rey de Roma, ahí esta tu amor Sakura— dijo Ino apuntando hacia el frente y Sakura volteo.

— Ah, me pesa tanto que sea de esa manera, porque si las cosas siguen así lo mandare al diablo— acoto Sakura, e Ino casi se ahoga con su frappe.

— ¿¡QUEEE!— grito y a la pelirosa le salto una venita de la frente.

— ¡No grites imbécil! Llamaras su atención.

— Okay, ¿pero como que lo mandaras al diablo? ¿Estas ciega?— dijo Ino bastante escandalizada— creo que hay una mejor forma de arreglar estas cosas, porque esa demasiado bueno como para darle avión frentona—

—Lo se, pero no creo soportar otra comparación sin romperle la nariz.

—Si Sakura, pero mira esos ojos negros, y ese cabello azabache rebelde, ese cuerpo de dios griego, ¡y no hablemos de su trasero!— inquirió la rubia con emoción y algo de perversión.

— Óyeme cerda, cuidado con lo que dices— amenazo Sakura levantando su puño— Sasuke Uchiha es mío aunque te duela... ¡además ya tienes a Sai!

—Si, lo se, lo se, cálmate y mejor busca un modo de decirle todo lo que te molesta— le aconsejo Ino y Sakura suspiro, desviando su mirada hacia su izquierda, y de pronto Sakura encontró un efectivo método de hacerle ver sus errores a Sasuke.

— ¡Ya regreso cerda!— vocifero y salió corriendo.

Por otro lado, para cierto chico ese día era tan fastidiante. No,era mas que eso y sin embargo, ahí estaba, siguiéndole la corriente al dobe de Naruto...

— Este club es genial, `ttebayo, ¿No crees Sasuke-teme?— musito Naruto y Sasuke lo ignoro.

— Tienes razón, aquí hay chicas lindas— dijo un chico castaño con unas extrañas marcas de triángulos invertidos en sus mejillas mirando a su alrededor.

— No exageren Kiba, no es gran cosa, es mas bien problemático — acoto sin ganas un chico con una coleta.

—Si Shikamaru, ¿y que cosa no te parece problemática a ti eh, vago?— dijo Naruto.

— ¿Vago? Miren al idiota que lo dice— agrego con pereza el aludido.

—Hey tontos, dejen de pelear y observen eso — inquirió Kiba y los dos voltearon a ver, incluido Sasuke. Había frente a ellos una chica pelirosa, que se le hacia bastante conocida al pelinegro.

— ¡Oigan! ¿Que no es esa Sakura-chan?— vocifero Naruto. Los demás asintieron viendo como ella tomaba el micrófono del improvisado escenario.

— ¿Se escucha bien? Perfecto, dedico esta canción a alguien que se encuentra aquí presente. Escucha bien, Sasuke— dijo ella, y una pista empezó a sonar.

**Let me hear you say hey hey hey**

**Alright**

**Now let me hear you say hey hey ho**

— ¡Teme, es para ti!— grito Naruto de nuevo, y las risas de los otros dos chicos resonaron por todo el club.

**I**** hate it when a guy doesn´t get the door**

**Even when I told him yesterday and the day before**

**I hate it when a guy doesn´t get the tab**

**And I have to pull my money out and that looks bad**

— Esa frentona... que buena idea— decía para si misma Ino, sonriendo.

**Where are the hopes, where are the dreams**

**My Cinderella story scene**

**When do you think they´ll finally see**

— Pero que trama...— musito Sasuke con el ceño fruncido, mientras ella lo veía sonriéndole.

**That you´re not not not gonna get any better**

**You won´t won´t won´t you won´t get rid of me never**

**Like it or not, even though she´s a lot like me**

**We´re not the same**

**And yeah yeah yeah I´m alot to handle**

**You don´t know trouble, I´m a hell of a scandal**

**Me, I´m a scene, I´m a drama queen**

**I´m the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen**

**Alright, alright**

**Yeah**

— ¡Si, enséñale con quien trata al teme, Sakura-chan!— apunto el rubio de nuevo, ganándose un zape de parte de un irritado Sasuke.

—Cálmate Sasuke, es genial que las chicas te dediquen canciones, aunque estas te hagan quedar mal— dijo entre risas Kiba, siendo secundado por Naruto.

**I hate it when a guy doesn´t understand**

**Why a certain time of month I don´t wanna hold his hand**

**I hate it when they go out, and we stay in**

**And they come home smelling like their ex girlfriends**

**I found my hopes, I found my dreams**

**My Cinderella story scene**

**Now everybody´s gonna see**

Sakura se sentía aliviada, porque de esta manera le decía a Sasuke las cosas que le molestaban que hiciera y tal vez con un poco de suerte, el entendería. Aunque por otro lado, se sentía preocupada por la cara de Grinch que puso el moreno...

**Give me an ****S**** (always give me what I want)**

**Give me a ****A**** (be very very good to me)**

**K**** (are you gonna treat me right)**

**U**** (I can put up a fight)**

**Give me an ****R**** (let me hear you scream loud)**

**Give me a ****A**** (****I know that your mind cloud)**

**One, two, three, four**

Después de un rato, Sasuke pensó bien las cosas y ella estaba diciendo la verdad. El siempre le mencionaba a sus ex-novias a Sakura cada que se daba la oportunidad ¡pero por dios, no era intencionalmente! Solo quería sacar a relucir las mejores cosas de ellas y nunca se dio cuenta, de que ella es mejor que las demás chicas...

**Where are the hopes, where are the dreams**

**My Cinderella story scene**

**When do you think they´ll finally see**

**That you´re not not not gonna get any better**

**You won´t won´t won´t you won´t get rid of me never**

**Like it or not, even though she´s a lot like me**

**We´re not the same**

**And yeah yeah yeah I´m alot to handle**

**You don´t know trouble, I´m a hell of a scandal**

**Me, I´m a scene, I´m a drama queen**

**I´m the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen**

— ¡I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen!— coreaba Naruto mientras que Kiba, Shikamaru y Sasuke lo miraban con una ceja alzada —¿Que? Esa canción es buena, se nota que no han escuchado a Avril Lavigne `ttebayo—

—A veces me das miedo Naruto, en serio— musito Kiba y el rubio le saco la lengua infantilmente, para seguir cantando.

Mientras, Sakura ya se sentía mas segura y relajada que hace un momento y fue cuando se le ocurrió ir por Sasuke. Se bajo del escenario y le tomo la mano, para que la acompañara. El no opuso ninguna resistencia y dejo que ella le cantara todo lo que quisiera...

**Let me hear you say hey hey hey**

**Alright**

**Now let me hear you say hey hey ho**

**Hey hey hey**

**Hey hey hey**

**Hey hey hey**

**I´m ****the best damn thing ****that your eyes have ever seen !**

Cuando termino la canción, Sasuke atrajo a Sakura hacia el y la beso siendo correspondido.

—En efecto, eres la mejor maldita cosa que mis ojos han podido ver— dijo el y Sakura sorprendida le sonrió, tomándolo por el cuello de su camiseta para besarlo otra vez...

**N****otas de la autora**: ¿Que tal les pareció? A mi algo cómico, tenia planeado esto hace ya un rato, como también un song-fic de Who Says de Selena Gómez, el cual subo luego de terminarlo. Okay, cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, la dejan en un review vale? Nos vemos (:


End file.
